


Just Breathe

by cdra



Series: Kinktober 2019 [10]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Erotic Hypnosis, Hypnosis, Hypnotism, Massage, Nonbinary My Unit | Byleth, Other, Post-Crimson Flower, Waxplay, depending on how you read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:40:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdra/pseuds/cdra
Summary: Even after the war is won and peace is ostensibly in their hands, Edelgard has a lot on her mind, and a hard time letting go of her worries. So of course, Byleth helps.[Kinktober Day 10 - Waxplay]





	Just Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Byleth is afab nonbinary here. Edelgard deserves to be soft and warm and comfy, so,

_Relax_, her teacher says, and Edelgard thinks it’s the only time she’s ever heeded such a request; _I’ve got you_, Byleth says in their simple and honest way, and Edelgard can’t help but believe them.

It’s hard for her to stay calm, even when the entire _point _is for her to relax. Edelgard’s fingernails still dig into the cushions beneath her as she lays on her back, head in Byleth’s lap, and she closes her eyes as she _tries _to breathe easily. Byleth notices; their gentle fingers stroke Edelgard’s chin, a quiet reminder that they’re still there. “Look at me, El,” they ask softly, and Edelgard breathes deeply as she opens her eyes. They call her El, when no one’s listening; it’s a reminder that she can relax with them, hard as it still is.

Above Edelgard’s head, Byleth’s fingers hum with magic, spinning lazy sigils into the air. It’s a steady, engrossing kind of pattern—something for Edelgard to focus on aside from the guilt and anxiety that swirls still in her thoughts. She exhales steadily; they brush their fingers through her hair, humming a soft tune that she only half-recognizes.

Just breathe, she reminds herself, like Byleth has done a hundred times before. Inhale, exhale; the sigils dance overhead in the same constant, mesmerizing rhythm. Inhale, exhale. Some of the knots of stress in her shoulders unwind and she eases down into the parlor-couch cushions a little. Byleth tips her chin up slightly with the tips of their fingers and Edelgard simply allows it; she catches Byleth’s steady, watchful smile behind the spinning patterns of magic.

Getting lost in that smile would be so simple, with the magic Byleth is weaving; Edelgard’s palms clench, then release. Byleth’s fingers walk their way down her throat, to her blouse, and start to undo the buttons there dexterously. Breathe in, breathe out; eyes on them, on the gentle spiral of lights at their fingertips.

Byleth starts the count softly at “ten”; they don’t need to say much else for Edelgard to understand. Nine eight, she follows along in her mind, eyes barely open; seven, six, she forgets about the little pressures and idle worries that had been clawing at her. Five, four, Byleth is still undoing the buttons of her top at a steady pace; three, two, her shirt’s being removed and she pays no mind to the scars that come revealed. Byleth’s seen them plenty of times, so it shouldn’t matter anyway; at the end of “one”, Edelgard lets out a long exhale and sinks into Byleth’s lap as the sigils fizzle away overhead.

Without them, there’s only the stillness of her mind, the quiet rhythm of her breaths and Byleth’s in harmony; Edelgard closes her eyes, content, as Byleth shifts.

They take the candle lit at the end table in hand—it’s a special one Dorothea insistently pushed into their hands, with soft, insinuative whispers of what the herb-scented wax could be used for. The smell of lavender and pine greets Byleth’s nose as they hold the candle over Edelgard’s tranquil form, her bare chest as it rises and falls.

“Might be a little hot, El,” they warn softly; they stroke the side of Edelgard’s face lightly. Edelgard’s eyes flutter open, and she mumbles some wordless half-understanding. Byleth tilts the candle carefully, holding it high up—they’d hate to accidentally burn their wife when the entire idea is to help her relax. The candlewax drips in tiny, cautious droplets and falls across Edelgard’s collarbones; she arches a bit at the heat, but it’s not so intense that it breaks the comfortable haze around her thoughts—rather, it just adds a lick of fire to the smoke.

Edelgard whines a bit and squirms as another drop falls from the candle, and Byleth watches in fascination. Against Edelgard’s pale skin, the drops remains shimmering, more oil than wax; Byleth reaches down to gently massage it into Edelgard’s skin. A few more drops, closer to her neck now, and Edelgard gasps sweetly at the piercing warmth. Byleth’s fingers work their way through the oil and up to Edelgard’s shoulders, underneath her to the tense knots in her shoulderblades, applying more pressure the harder her muscles feel under their palm.

It’s intoxicating, hearing Edelgard sigh comfortably as she rests against them, sometimes whining and squirming when they knead at her flesh just so. When Byleth drips a bit more of the wax onto her breasts, she all but whimpers blearily; a soft mutter of their name on Edelgard’s lips is a good sign, Byleth thinks, especially since she tends to still call them “teacher” even after they’ve fought a war side-by-side and exchanged vows.

Their hands glide easily along oil-slicked skin, shifting to massage Edelgard’s chest and her biceps. With each roll of their fingers, Edelgard’s form softens a bit more and her voice rises in steady, whisper-like sounds. She’s so warm, so comfortable like this—the endless spinning of her thoughts quiet, Byleth’s hands working some sort of spell on her body and leaving her feeling all but boneless. Another drip of wax against her stomach earns another whine from Edelgard’s throat.

Byleth decides it’s enough, and replaces the candle on the table; it gives them the freedom to work both hands over Edelgard’s torso, squeezing a little harder as they do so. Edelgard arches into their touch as they work their way over her breasts, across her shoulders and to her back, stroking hard along the line of her spine. Byleth hums the familiar song that lingers in their thoughts as they easily manipulate Edelgard’s muscles and she moans softly in time to their motions; it’s the tune Sothis wrote, still lingering at the back of their thoughts long after their hair has fallen back to deep blue.

Eventually, once the oil runs thin, they draw their hands up the sides of Edelgard’s neck and cradle her head softly. She merely breathes for a moment longer before her eyes flutter open, half-dazed, and once they’ve confirmed that Byleth is still there, hovering over her with a gentle look in their eyes, they flutter shut once more.

She lets all that matters be this comfort, the warmth that seeps through her skin everywhere Byleth’s touch had been. She lets Byleth’s fingertips at her cheeks be an anchor and she sinks into a heavy sort of half-sleep, indulges in the simple nothingness for as long as the world will allow it.

**Author's Note:**

> haha it took until day _ten_ for me to sneak hypnotism into a prompt?? i'm impressed with myself, but this also won't be the last time


End file.
